


Best Bedfellows

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Nationals, the boys share a hotel bed and Sam does what he can to calm his best friend's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt from blamprompts on Tumblr: Blaine and Sam end up squashed together on one of the beds. They accidentally end up spooning and it's super sexy. Sam likes it a lot, as does Blaine, so then they have secret!quiet!sexy times. Then maybe someone hears them.

It's Nationals time again, and the New Directions are gathered in their hotel lobby, their suitcases scattered around them, as they wait for their teacher to come back from sorting out their sleeping arrangements. Everyone is exhausted from their plane ride, and Sam is dozing off against Blaine's shoulder, the boys sharing a chair while they wait.

"So, bad news, guys," Mr. Schue begins as he approaches, the smile on his face contradicting his words. "But there was a bit of a mix up with room bookings."

"We don't have any rooms?"

"No, we do," he quickly assures his kids. "But it looks like they overbooked, with all the schools here, and we only have two rooms, instead of the four we thought. Each room has two queen size beds, though, so it shouldn't be too bad, right?"

None of the teens seem too bothered by the news, and they make their way up as a group before they break off by the sexes; the girls locking themselves in their room, yelling about a slumber party, while the guys shuffle into their room to lounge around and eat all the room service Sugar offered to pay for.

They're scheduled to perform in the first block of choirs the next day, so after pigging out, the boys decide to turn in early to rest up. The oldest ones call seniority on the beds, with Artie and Joe sharing one, and Blaine and Sam squished into the other one, while Jake and Ryder try to sleep on either end of the couch, after they decide three guys on each bed was too cramped.

"You nervous for tomorrow?" Sam whispers to Blaine, neither of them able to sleep after trying for almost an hour.

Blaine turns his head, smiling at his best friend. "A little," he admits, shyly. "I've never had a solo at Nationals before. What if I screw it up?"

"You won't," the blonde immediately assures him, shifting onto his side and laying a hand over Blaine's stomach. "Dude, you're gonna blow them away. You'll be totally awesome."

"You think so?"

"Completely," Sam promises, his hand starting to rub soothing circles over Blaine's stomach, knowing it calms him down. "I've seen you rehearsing it and trust me, man, nobody will be able to take their eyes off you."

Blaine blushes, thankful the room is so dark. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem," he says with his Sam smile. His hand trails to Blaine's side, and he tugs his best friend closer. He just wants to give him a hug, but Blaine misreads it and turns the other way, both of them shifting onto their sides so Sam's spooning Blaine from behind. Sam is momentarily surprised by the position they end up in, but he likes feeling this close to Blaine, so he just shrugs it off and cuddles closer. "Now, come on, let's get some sleep."

Blaine sighs into Sam's hold, trying his best to relax enough to attempt sleep again. It's kind of hard though, when he has the guy he's totally in love with pressed fully against his back, and he can feel Sam's bulge. Sam knows about his feelings, and they've fooled around a bit, but they've never cuddled like this before, and it's doing all kinds of crazy things to Blaine's body.

He sucks in a breath, and any hope of falling asleep is dashed when Sam's hand slips under the sheet and trails down his stomach, his fingers playing with the waistband of his underwear. "Sam…"

"Relax," the blonde speaks softly, his breath tickling Blaine's neck and sending shivers down his spine. "You're so tense. Are you still nervous?"

"Yeah," Blaine whispers, not trusting his voice to say anything else. Tomorrow's performance is pretty much the last thing on Blaine's mind right now, but something tells him that Sam knows that, and that his best friend knows exactly what he's doing to him. "I-I think I need a distraction."

Sam smiles into Blaine's neck, and slips his fingers passed the waistband, tickling the patch of hair he finds there. "I think I might have a few ideas on how to distract you." He punctuates his words by pushing himself closer against Blaine, his semi hard cock pressing against Blaine's ass. "But you'll have to be quiet."

"I can be quiet," Blaine immediately answers, his voice a mixture of hopeful and desperate. He bucks his hips subtly, not sure whether he's trying to lean into his hand or back into his dick. "I promise."

The blonde presses a light kiss on the soft skin underneath his lips, and pushes his hand down further, wrapping his fingers around Blaine's hardening cock. The boy in front of him hisses at the contact, and Sam lets out a breathy chuckle. "Gonna have to be quieter than that. Think you can be a good boy?"

Blaine nods, and Sam takes his word for it, slowly starting to stroke his hand up and down Blaine's shaft. He curls into the brunette's back, rubbing his cock against his cute little ass, wanting nothing more than to be inside his best friend. Blaine whimpers as Sam gently jerks him hard, biting his lip to keep a moan from escaping. As he feels Sam's strong palm working his cock, he's starting to doubt his promise of silence. It's not like he's always particularly vocal, but Sam's always known just how to get him going.

"Sam," he whispers, not being able to bite that back. His breathing picks up the faster Sam's hand strokes him, and it's like the blonde can sense his impending moan, because he's suddenly shuffling over and pulling Blaine to lie on his back, and covering his mouth with his, his soft lips swallowing his moan.

They kiss softly for a few moments, Sam's hand still inside Blaine's underwear, until Sam's mouth drifts to the side, and he starts kissing and sucking at the brunette's neck, slowly making his way down the boy's chest, stopping to bite playfully at a nipple before continuing down. He moves down the bed slowly, not wanting to make too much noise, his lips and tongue leaving a wet trail down Blaine's body, leading to the hem of his underwear. He licks the strip of skin teasingly and then starts pulling his boxer-briefs down, slowly freeing Blaine's throbbing cock.

He takes the time to pull the undergarments off completely, then loses his own, tossing them up by the pillow and then pulls the sheet back over him for a bit of cover in case any of the other boys wake up. Once Blaine is naked, he settles between his legs and smiles up at him, holding a finger against his lips to remind the boy to be as quiet as possible. When Blaine nods, Sam grips his dick and wraps his full lips around the head of his cock, taking it in his warm mouth.

Blaine immediately arches off the bed as Sam takes the tip of his cock between those gorgeous lips of his, the pleasurable touch sending shivers up his spine. Sam's hands gently push against his hips, bringing him back down to the bed as he runs the tip of his tongue up and down his slit, just like he knows Blaine likes.

The blonde teases his best friend for a bit, swirling his tongue around Blaine's cockhead before slowly sliding his lips down to take more of the boy's cock into his mouth. Sam massages the underside of Blaine's dick as it slips along his tongue, eagerly taking as much of his cock as he can before his head is poking at the back of his throat. He swallows around him a few times before he pulls back again, sucking on Blaine's length as he sets a pace, bobbing up and down on his cock.

Blaine has to grab the pillow beside his head and hold it to his face to suppress his moan, Sam's skilled mouth working him too fucking good to keep it in. He waits until he thinks he's got himself under control before he pulls it away, his eyes traveling down to watch as Sam grips his cock firmly in his hand and pulls it back, licking down his shaft to get to his balls, tickling them teasingly with his tongue and continuing on to his destination.

"Mmmm," the blonde moans in appreciation, tilting Blaine's hips up to give him better access to his puckered hole. Sam wastes no time spreading his cheeks and immediately starts lapping at the tight ring of muscles, his wet tongue moisten the ridges to allow the tip of his tongue inside. He runs his tongue around Blaine's hole in the way he knows drives the boy crazy and smirks against him when he feels Blaine's thighs trembling against him.

"Sam," Blaine whimpers in pleasure, his voice probably louder than it should be. It's hard to care though, with the way Sam's tongue is rimming him. His breath catches in his throat when he feels a finger replacing his friend's tongue, Sam's wet digit entering him with surprising ease. His hips buck involuntarily, and he can just barely hear Sam's light chuckle at his reaction.

Sam pushes his finger in and out of Blaine's hole, his pumps picking up speed the more he stretches the muscles. He fingers the brunette until he's able to fit three fingers inside of him and he's writhing around on the bed, then pulls out and shuffles to his knees, his own cock hard and ready from their activities. "I think you're ready."

"Please," Blaine begs, trying to even out his breathing and calm down. He watches as Sam leans over the bed and digs into his bag, pulling out a small bottle. "Wh-why do you have that?"

Sam grins at him as he carefully spreads the cool lube over Blaine's hole, before covering his hard cock, too. "With your solo, I know we're gonna win, and I was hoping to get some celebration nookie from my bestie."

"Such a boy scout," Blaine praises, letting Sam lift his hips and place them over his thighs.

"I'm always prepared," the blonde agrees, tossing the lube somewhere on the side of the bed, before fisting his cock and lining it up with Blaine's stretched hole. "I don't have any condoms, though."

"That's okay," Blaine assures him, though something tells him Sam did it on purpose. They tend to go without more often than not. "We're both clean, and I kind of like feeling you without them."

They share a smile and Sam gets back to work. He made sure to add a bit more lube than normal, wanting to make this as easy and quiet as possible in the crowded room. They've probably already been too loud, but he figures it's pointless to turn back now. If any of the other guys are awake, they're gonna get quite the show. "Ready?"

Blaine silently nods, holding the pillow to his chest and watching with hooded eyes as Sam starts to enter him. His breath catches when he feels the tip of Sam's dick press against his puckered hole, slowly pushing inside. He swallows thickly as Sam slowly and carefully slips further in, forcing himself to relax against the intrusion. No matter how many times he's fooled around with Sam, that familiar feeling of awe as the blonde boy penetrates him never quite goes away.

Sam stills his hips and takes a moment to compose himself, making it half way before he pulls out and starts again, this time bottoming out, his full length buried inside Blaine's tight ass. He gives Blaine a moment to relax, feeling the brunette tensing around his cock. When he finally feels his friend let go, he slides back out, then in again, his hips slowly starting to set a rhythm.

Finding the angle a bit difficult, he grabs the pillow from Blaine's death grip and slips it under his lower back, tilting the boy's hips up more so he can pound into him better. Once Sam has them perfectly positioned, he leans over Blaine and connects their mouths in a passionate kiss, swallowing each other's moans again.

Sam's arms strain a bit under his weight, but he ignores it, instead slipping his tongue into Blaine's welcoming mouth and sliding against his, moaning silently in pleasure.

Blaine's hands thread through Sam's soft blonde hair, massaging his scalp before they drop down to his back, his finger tips trailing delicately along his sweaty skin. He loves feeling the muscles in Sam's back straining as he fucks him, the way they tense each time he thrusts his cock deep inside him, hitting him just where he needs it. Blaine grips Sam's back and pulls him closer, until their chests are flush together and he can feel Sam's stomach rubbing his hard cock as he moves in and out of him.

The blonde sighs as he lies on top of Blaine, loving the way their naked, slick skin feels pressed against each other as they fuck. He smiles into their kiss when Blaine hooks his legs around him, digging his heels into his ass and pulling him deeper inside him each time he barrels down. He can never seem to go deep enough for Blaine, he always wants more, more, more.

Their kisses grow sloppy, and soon Sam moves his lips down to Blaine's neck, grunting into the salty sweet skin as he cants his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Blaine's tight asshole with practiced ease. He starts to pick up his pace, pounding into the boy harder, but soon the sound of their skin slapping together and the headboard banging against the wall immediately stops him, both of them freezing at the sudden loud noises their fucking has made.

They pause, tangled up in each other, listening to hear if they woke anyone up. When they're met with nothing but silence, they both let out relieved breaths, quietly sniggering at the close call. "And you were worried  _I_  needed to be the quiet one."

"I know you like it when I fuck you hard," Sam whispers in Blaine's ear, smiling at the way the boy beneath him shivers at his words. He nips at his earlobe playfully. "I just wanna give you what you want, baby."

Blaine gulps and trails his hands down further, palming Sam's fleshy ass cheeks and pulling him closer. "Then keep fucking me. And make me come."

Sam grins and presses a kiss against Blaine's neck before he pulls away, pushing himself back up on his hands and hovering over Blaine again. "Anything for you," he tells him in a posh British accent, pushing off his hands so he's kneeling in front of the boy, and can grab hold of Blaine's throbbing cock.

Once he's got a good grip, he starts stroking Blaine, enjoying the way the boy's hips jerk in response, his walls clenching around his cock. His palm rubs up and down Blaine's shaft as he starts to slowly pump into him again, his thrusts slow and long so he doesn't rock the bed this time, fucking him as deeply and as quietly as possible.

He chews on his big bottom lip, his gaze drifting down to watch the way Blaine's face contorts in pleasure every time he buries his cock to the hilt inside him, his thighs flat against Blaine's cheeks until he pulls back again. The room is dark, but his eyes have adjusted pretty fast, and he can see the boy under him biting his lip too, no doubt trying his damndest to keep a groan in now that there's nothing to muffle it.

Sam loves fucking Blaine like this, having his cock to hold onto and pump as he fucks him, watching the effect he has on Blaine play out on his face. He loves seeing the pleasure he gives his best friend, loves knowing that Blaine is gnawing at his lip and squeezing his eyes shut because _his_ hard cock feels so fucking good in his tight asshole. Everything Blaine is feeling right now is because of  _him_ ,  _Sam_  is giving him this unbelievably pleasure, and it makes him feel so damn powerful in those moments, like he can do anything.

He picks up his pace as he watches Blaine, his hips rocking into the boy a bit harder as his hand jerks his cock faster, bringing them both closer to the brink. "I'm so close," Blaine whimpers, releasing his lip and opening his eyes to find Sam's. He likes to look into those gorgeous green eyes as he comes.

"That's it, babe," Sam praises, his words barely audible over his huffing. He sits up slightly, angling his thrusts down just a bit, hitting Blaine just a little bit deeper each time. "Come on, come for me, Blaine. That's it."

Blaine bucks up into Sam's hand and with a sweep of the blonde's thumb over his head, he's exploding, shooting ropes of white cum onto his stomach as Sam holds him steady. "Oh fuck," he cries out, his words immediately cut off as Sam leans forward and connects their lips again, his thrusts starting to get jerky as Blaine's ass tightens around his cock.

Sam tries his best not to come right along with Blaine, but it's no use. He only lasts a few more thrusts before his balls tingle and he's swelling against Blaine's still throbbing walls, dumping his warm load inside him. He moans into Blaine's mouth as he empties himself, feeling Blaine wrap his legs around his waist and lock him in place as he continues to spill into Blaine's ass.

Eventually they both come down, and Sam rolls off Blaine, slipping out of him, no doubt staining the sheets with jizz as he does. They lay side by side for a few moments, trying to catch their breath, before Sam leans over and grabs his phone off the beside table. He taps the screen a few times and then puts it back, settling back in and pulling Blaine into his side.

"What were you doing?" Blaine questions, curling into Sam's side and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Just set my alarm to wake us up early so we can be the first ones to shower," Sam explains, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "And so we can get rid of these sheets before anyone else wakes up. I think it's safe to say they'll be ruined by morning." Blaine chuckles and buries his face into the crook of Sam's neck, feeling the reminder of their fucking inside of him.

* * *

Sam was right, about everything. Blaine knocks the socks off everyone in the audience with his solo, and helps get New Directions third place. It's not the win they got last year, but considering they once didn't even think they'd make it to Regionals, everyone is considering it a huge victory. Blaine jumps into Sam's arms as their name is announced, holding on tightly as Sam bounces him up and down in celebration, their friends all going crazy around them.

Everyone agrees to go out to a celebratory dinner, and before they all take their seats, Jake pulls Sam aside and lets him know that all the guys have agreed to hang out in the girls' room after dinner, to give him and Blaine the room for some alone time.

"Wait, what?" Sam asks, glancing between Jake's knowing smirk and his best friend waiting for him at the table.

Jake laughs and slaps him on the back. "All you had to do was ask, bro, we would've given you some privacy. Didn't have to keep us up all night."

Sam thinks he should probably be embarrassed, but for some reason he's not. Instead, he just thanks his friend and slips into his seat next to Blaine, his hand immediately finding his under the table and squeezing it tightly.


End file.
